victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Tandré
"I don't know what you'd be used to, never been with a girl like you-ooh." --Andre Harris singing Song2You to Tori Vega Tandré, the pairing of Tori Vega 'and 'André Harris,' '(T'''/ori and '''André)' '''is one of the most recognized ships in the community. The two have been best friends since they first met in the Pilot and have been very close since then. They often rely on the one another for backup in tight situations. Tandré is one of the five most supported ships, rivaling 'Bori ('''B/eck and T/'ori'), and it has many dedicated fans and well-written fanfictions. Victoria and Leon are also friends in real life. See Veon for more on their friendship. Friendship Dynamic Tori and André have established a friendship based on support and encourgment. André coaxed Tori into singing in The Big Showcase, and when she was on the fringes of declining to attend Hollywood Arts, André encourged her to go. After Tori's horrendous first day, André reminded her that she was a fantastic performer and that she belonged at the school, in result, she gained enough confidence to stay. In The Diddly-Bops, Tori was elated and supportive towards André's possibilty of getting a record deal, and when the deal fell through, she enourged him to compose a new song, and then requested that the record producer come to watch their performance, thus earning him back the deal. They display support towards each other numerous times throughout the series, and are always seen backing each other up. Tandré Moments *In all episodes, they are seen walking together at some point from classes. 'Season 1' 'Pilot' * *The two met within the first three minutes of the pilot episode. Trina introduces Tori to André (at first calling him "Andrew"), her talent show partner. The two instantly became friends in the five days Trina and André had practiced for the talent show. *Tori and André become quick friends, despite the fact André is working with Trina, not Tori. *In the first scene, when Andre puts his backpack down, he looks over at Tori with an expression that says, "Hey, cute girl," *Tori tells André he's a fantastic piano player, which Andre smiles at her. *Tori brings André a drink. *Tori tells Trina that she should let André play the song faster like he wanted to. * When Trina and Andre are rehearsing, Tori is looking at André. *In the extended version, when Tori is put behind the screen to get her dress on, Andre tries to follow her, but is stopped by Lane. *Both were visibly annoyed by Trina's diva actions. After Trina sung one line of "Make It Shine," André had asked Tori for Aspirin and she gave him a handful of it. *At the showcase, Tori said hello to André's grandmother before being called backstage because of her sister's swollen tongue. *When Trina couldn't perform, André volunteered Tori to do the part, claiming that she knew the entire routine and song. Although Tori kept refusing, he wouldn't take no for an answer. *In Tori's first attempt to run off, André had to pick her up and carry her to the dressing area. *As the director pushed her onto stage, she made one last attempt to escape, but was pushed back on stage again, and André gave her a reassuring look. *After the performance, she and André hugged. * André says that Tori is 'crazy talented'. *André tries to get Jade not to pour the coffee on Tori's head. *As the principal of Hollywood Arts asked her if she wanted to come to the school and everyone debates it, Tori at one point asks "But what if I'm not good enough?". While the group continued arguing, André opened the curtains and asked the audience if Tori was "good enough" to get into Hollywood Arts. When they all applauded, Tori agreed and the two shared another hug. *One her first day of school, she saw André in Sikowitz's Improv class and sat next to him. *After Jade had poured coffee on Tori and when she left the class to call her mom, André walked out of class to talk to her. *He tells her that she's special. That she's fantastic, and that she belongs at Hollywood Arts. *Andre looks sad on Tori's second day, before Tori comes back, because he thought that Tori quit. * During Alphabet Improv, after Andre says that something bit his toe, Tori walks over to stand beside him. *Tori came back the next day thinking about what André and Trina said to her. When she picks her actors, she picks André first; but when he messes up, she pats him on the back while he leaves the stage but he is still happy that Tori lasted that long. 'The Bird Scene' * Throughout the whole episode it is stated that André wants Tori to be the lead in a play, the reason why she needed to complete the Bird Scene. *At the beginning of the episode, André helps Tori with her books when she is struggling to put them into her locker. *When Andre was playing his keyboard, Tori was dancing to his music. But she looked disappointed when Andre and Robbie had to leave. *When Mr. Sikowitz throws a ball at Tori and tells her he needs to speak to her, André laughs a bit and wishes her luck. *Tori asked if André got out of ballet class, showing she is curious about his problems. 'Stage Fighting' * When Tori is trying to get Russ to stop fighting Beck (not knowing they were just stage fighting) André is the one to get her off of Russ's back and he held her back. *While Tori, André, and Cat are having lunch and Tori is expressing how she is afraid Jade will actually hurt her on "accident", André tries to assure her she'll be fine. *After his scene, André gives Tori her acting props and mouths something assuring to her when she looks nervous about stage fighting Jade. Eventually this gives her enough confidence to go on stage. *After Tori plays her French Horn and says that it is broken, Andre takes it (without wiping off her spit) and plays it. *Andre was probably trying to impress Tori when he was showing off his skills on the French Horn. * When everyone is tending to Jade, after Tori is accused of hitting her, André stays next to her. *Tori turns to André for back up but he believes Tori really hit Jade, and because of this she is a bit upset that he doesn't take her side. *Later when he sees Jade in the hall and finds out her black eye was a lie and that it was just make up, Jade tells him not to tell anyone, especially Tori. He says he won't, and after a pause, goes running around yelling Tori's name to tell her, while Jade chases him trying to get him to stop. 'The Birthweek Song' * When Tori is having trouble thinking of a gift for Trina, André is one of the people to volunteer to help her (along with Robbie and Cat). When the group is at lunch, still thinking of ideas, Tori and André sit close to each other. When he suggests Tori to get cheese to Trina, she gives him a weird look and he says, "Let's not do cheese." While he scribbles cheese off the list, she looks at him for a little bit before moving on to Robbie. *That night, Tori had André over at her house for his opinion on Trina's gift; she bought her boots. When he calls the boots "shoes" she hits him in the back of the head. André replies "I can't believe you hit me!" * When Trina buys the same shoes that Tori got her for her birthday, André suggests she write her sister a song. When she says that she can't write a song, he asks her who she knows that does, and then points to himself like Trina had done moments before and says "This guy!" which she giggles at. *When André sings to Tori the lyrics " You might be crazy, but have I told you lately, that I Love You, you're the only reason that daddada." When André sings I love you in the song he looks at Tori. *While they are writing the song, they are having a good time on the couch. *When Tori comes to record, André is with her, even though Trina only called Tori. This could imply that Tori must have wanted him to come. 'Jade Dumps Beck' * When André and Beck are sitting at the table outside and Tori runs over, she sits next to André instead of Beck. *When Andre looks at the picture of Beck and Alyssa Vahn, Tori leans close to him to look, too. * When Tori looks at Jade sitting alone, she looks at André with a look that says "we should sit with her." He quickly refuses and tries to make a run for it, but she grabs his backpack and he gives up and decides to sit. *Whenever Andre says the attractive celebrity that Beck knows (Alyssa Vahn) is hot, Tori gives him a strange look - possibly a sign of jealousy. * Throughout the entire episode, Tori is trying to get Beck and Jade together again. If she truly liked Beck, she wouldn't have helped Jade and taken advantage of the situation. But she didn't, which shows she may not be as into Beck as many believe. *Both André and Tori help their friends with their problems, and the advice that they give backfires, but then works out in the end, 'Tori the Zombie' * Tori and André are practicing the songs for the play in her living room. André tells her to sing the song like an old jazz singer and when she asks why he says, "To amuse me." She laughs and starts singing. When she's done he teases her saying he was amused. * André keeps the music going while Tori gets the monster make-up removed. *Andre offers to get them a pizza. *When Cat comes to put make-up on Tori and asks him to be her assistant, Andre leaves. He then comes back bringing pizza even if it was a possibility that Cat would ask more help from him. 'Robarazzi' *When Jade tells her to see Robbie's latest video on TheSlap, Tori clicks on the already open internet window and André's Profile Video is shown, which mean she must have been watching it. *When Tori's phone rings, it's the song that André wrote for her when she needed a present for Trina's birthweek. *Andre and Tori are both there to support Cat in throwing away her Sky Store catalog. 'Survival of the Hottest' * At the beginning of the episode when André walks over to the group sitting at the table and greets them, Tori gives a flirty wave. *When they're trapped in the RV and are sharing a cap of the water Trina hadn't drank yet, Tori passes it to André after her turn. She puts her head on his shoulder when he unwillingly passes it on to Robbie. * When they all start to lose hope that Cat will come back anytime soon, André suggests everyone sing to lighten the mood, making everyone protest and saying it's a stupid idea. But Tori starts singing "Make It Shine" and André joins her. Eventually everyone starts singing until Cat walks in. * Once they get out, Beck and André run to get everyone water from the cooler in the truck. André tosses one to Tori before he even opens his. Much like what Beck did for Jade. *At one point, Tori has her head resting against André's leg when they are all still trapped in the RV. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *Trina asked Tori "What is chiz?, to which Tori replied "Andre thinks it's a German sausage." She never did give her own opinion on what it is, possibling preferring Andre's opinions above her own. *Andre didn't hang up himself. His grandmother broke the computer screen causing techincal difficulties, so he sort of never hung up in the first place. *André made a joke to Tori. *André and Tori are the first one to talk in the 4-way video chat, Between Beck, Cat, Tori and André. She specifically looked to see if he was on. *Even though Beck, Cat, and André are all using a clockwise effect, Tori says "André focus!" *André teased Tori when the little boy said she was hot, then, Tori replies "not cute, Andre", and smiles. *Tori asks Andre about his grandmother; and expresses concern. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' * When Tori demanded to know why they started a"Fake Ping Pong Team", Andre was the first to suggest they tell her. Showing that he believes that she is a valuable member to their group of friends and deserves to know. *When Andre reveals that there is no real ping pong team, she pokes his chest in victory, to which Andre stares at her. *The song Andre and Tori performed together was called "Tell Me That You Love Me." This could mean that one of them love each other. Throughout the performance, the two of them exchange warm glances and constantly smile at each other. *The episode marks the first duet between Andre and Tori. *After Tori's preformance, Andre is smiling proudly at her. * Whenever André wasn't looking down at the piano, he was looking at Tori. *Tori places her hand on André's shoulder during the performance and he smiles widely at this. *At the end of the performance, Tori and André look directly in the other's eyes, smiling widely. *Tori lies on the piano and while singing, she stared into Andre's eyes. *At the beginning of the song Andre seems to be in deep thought and slightly sad. This might mean he's sad that Tori doesn't love him. [[Freak the Freak Out|'Freak the Freak Out' ]] *Tori texts Andre telling him to watch Trina for her, she could have texted anyone else, but she texted Andre. When he gets this texts he is excited to tell Beck that it's Tori. [[The Diddly-Bops|'The Diddly-Bops']] * When André gets the call from the agent, he only tells Tori, even though everyone else is there. *When André tells Tori, they share a tight embrace. *When everyone is at Tori's house trying to brainstorm, she only gets drinks for herself and André. *When the gang is trying to comfort André after he learned that he lost his deal with the record label, after Beck tells André that he is a great song writer and musician, Tori quickly adds "The best" and smiles encouragingly at him as she says this. * When Tori realizes André has missed two of their classes, she goes looking for him. She also posts "ANDRE-WHERE R U?!?!?!?!" on TheSlap as her status, along with a 'Searchy' smiley *When Tori finds André sad and depressed in the Blackbox Theater, she attempts to cheer him up. *Throughout the episode Tori is constantly supporting André. *André started writing Song2You after Tori suggested he change his song 'Favorite Foods' since he didn't like it. Had she not suggested that before she left, André may not have otherwise composed the song * After Tori leaves, André starts writing Song2You. Which could mean she was his inspiration. *Tori is the first person André played the song for. *Tori convinces André to sing his song and that the producers would show up at his performance at the school, saying she would beg them to do it. *After Tori tells André that she is a very good beggar and that he should sing his song for the record executive and his boss, she grabs the collar of his shirt and begs him to sing his song if she got them to come to his performance *While Tori is telling André that she would beg the executives to come see him sing, she briefly looks down at his chest before looking back up to his eyes. *She pulls on his shirt again when he asks her to sing backup for him and excitedly replies "Yeah, I will!" *André wants Tori to sing backup for him when she begs him to sing his song for the record executives. * When André is singing his new song Song2You, which is a love song, he is seen looking at Tori as he ends the song, meaning he could have written the song for Tori. *Throughout their performance, Tori and André periodically sing to each other. *There are times during their performance where Tori sings to André even when he is singing to the audience. *There is a part near the end of the performance where André is singing alone to the music. He smiles at Tori during this time and moves closer to her. She smiles back and giggles, almost resting her head on his shoulder. *After the performance, Tori and André share another embrace, almost falling as they hugged. *This episode marks the second time the two have sung together, the previous time being Tell Me That You Love Me. *This can be seen as a couple episode. As in Beck/Jade, Tori/Andre. *After they've hugged and Tori waves to someone in the audience,she looks away with an "Oh my gosh! I think I like this guy!" look and Andre with a "Whoa, I think I'm in love with Tori!" look. *This song is proof of bringing a romance atmosphere because it leads Bade to kiss, meaning their romance touches others and has an affect [[Wok Star|'Wok Star']] * Tori and André are sitting by each other during the poker card game. *Tori gets André to dress up as a fake celebrity guard to help clean up the mess she almost made of Jade's play. 'The Wood ' * At lunch you can faintly hear Andre saying to Tori "Yea you know I like shirts with green stripes" while he was wearing one. *At lunch, Tori is sitting close to Andre and look like they're having a good time. *After Jade pushes Tori off the couch, she sits next to Andre. *When the fake phone call between Tori and Beck begins Andre and Tori face each other. * When Andre, Tori, Beck, and Jade are watching The Wood episode they are in, Andre shifts uncomrtably when watching Tori and Beck "flirting" on TV. *Andre looks jealous when sitting on the couch watching Tori and Beck "flirt" on TV. However he says "Man this show is good!", so it's unknown what his real opinion is. *Andre pushed Jade out of the way when she was attacking Tori. * 'A Film by Dale Squires' *According to the PROMO, Tori is seen sitting close to Andre throughout the episode. *When the gang talks about giving up a foot or the Internet, Andre knows that Tori loves the Internet. * When strange student, Damien, speaks to her, she becomes afraid and scoots closer to Andre. Who, in turn, gives Damien a warning look. * When filming the short film, Tori tells Jade not to slap Cat and Jade replies "Your not the director." Andre quickly defends Tori. * Andre and Tori have similar reactions when they learn of Dale Squires taking the credit for the film. * Tori calls Andre "smart". * Andre was the key element in getting revange on Squires for not credditing Tori for the movie. TheSlap Hints *On TheSlap, they've posted pics of each other. *Also on TheSlap, is a picture of the two that is the second most liked. Behind the Beck and Tori pic, however, the Tandré picture was put up a few days after the Bori one. *For the music video Make It Shine, on TheSlap everyone added someone to the list of people in the video, or "slapped" them in the video. André "slapped" Tori in the video. *On TheSlap, in the first "Tori Takes Request" video, André is with Tori at her house. They are sitting on the couch and he starts sniffing her * *and getting closer to her, asking if she was wearing a new perfume. She says she ate a salad with zesty ranch and he says, "I knew it." They go on with the video and André reads her the comments. He reads one by Jade and then one asking her to pour ketchup on her feet. She refuses and he tells her she should do it. When she finally agrees to it, he pours the ketchup on her feet. She complains saying it isn't performing and he turns on music and tells her to make her feet dance that way it is. She does and André dances along with the music too; they both laugh as the video ends. *On Nick.com there is a picture of them that leads to the "About" section. *On TheSlap André had Tori's help making his video. *André calls wearing a purple sweatshirt, hanging with Tori and pointing at salt a "perfect day". *In level three of Beck and Jade's RV racer, they race Tori and André to the finish. *Andre posts a status saying he wished someone would kiss him on new years eve. Hinting that he wanted Tori to kiss him. *In the pic where it shows Tori and Andre together at the big showcase, he says, "I could get used to this." *Andre asks on his status "Nobody offers to tickle my tummy." Relating to "The Wood" episode when Tori 'offers Beck a tummy tickle' on the TV show. Which was fake flirting, but Andre didn't know at the time. *On a picture of Tori Andre writes: "This is Tori. She rocked The Big SHowcase hard. And now she goes to my school Hollywood Arts. The girl is gonna BLOW UP." * Andre was at Tori's house on Friday when she was taking requests (when she scared Trina 7 times) and they were sitting very close to each other. *When Tori was going to scare Trina she asked Andre to shoot the video and he said he would. *When Andre asked if he could read the request Tori let him. *In the game "Beck and Jade's RV Racer", Beck and Jade have to race Tori and Andre. Dan Schneider Hints In the Fun Facts for "Tori the Zombie" Dan wrote, "Everyone who works on Victorious loved the whole run where André is making Tori sing like an old jazz singer. It was really cute and fun to watch!" Fanship and Ship Representation * Most Bade shippers ship Tandré as well and vice versa. This most likely being, because both pairings could corrospondingly happen in the show without causing the sinking of the other ship. Among a few common reasons for the co-shipping, is that Tandré and Bade fans consider the Bori ship to be BORIng and cliché. Other reasons include the fans that prefer the 'best friends to couple' dynamic or they find Bade to be a unique and appealing couple, so they ship Tandré so as not to rival them. Both Team Bade and Team Tandré seemingly tend to stand together against the Bori ship. The Tandré ship also seems get some of the least amount of bashing throughout the Victorious fandom. Most shippers that do not ship Tandré or ship a rival ship, normally don't go flaming or putting down Tandré. Tandré shippers tend to return the respect they recieve from other shippers. Fan Representation Below is a list of Fanship Representation of Tandré. Each is based on information in the show, TheSlap, and any other canon source. These symbols and representations can be well used in shipping on various fansites. *'Colors: 'Purple, because the two are often seen together wearing red and blue respectively; also, André stated on TheSlap wearing a purple shirt, hanging with Tori and pointing at salt was his idea of a perfect day. *'Number:' 1 because thier friendship was forfiled on her first day at the school. *'Animal:' Undecided *'Mascot: 'Piano because this is Andre's main instrument, and what he uses to write the songs that Tori sings. *'Song:' Tell Me that You Love Me and Song2You: Both are duets sung by Tori and Andre in The Great Ping Pong Scam (Tell Me that You Love Me) and The Diddly-Bops (Song2You) Tandré Songs This is a list of songs commonly associated with Tandré and/or describing their relationship. *Tell Me That You Love Me by Victoria Justice feat. Leon Thomas III *Song2You by Leon Thomas III feat. Victoria Justice *I'd Lie by Taylor Swift *Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne *Smile by Uncle Kracker *You're the Reason by Victoria Justice *Make It Shine by Victoria Justice *Dream by Leon Thomas III *Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars *Accidentally In Love by Counting Crows *Half of My Heart by John Mayer *My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson *Use Somebody by Kings of Leon *That Girl is Fierce by Love, She Wrote *Come on Get Higher by Matt Nathanson *Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus *The Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script *Hey, Soul Sister by Train *Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings *About You Now by Miranda Cosgrove *Best Of Me by The Starting Line *Drops of Jupiter by Train *Everytime We Touch by Cascada *Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade *Gallery by Mario Vazquez *The Great Escape by Boys Like Girls *I Run To You by Lady Antebellum *If Your Gone by Matchbox Twenty *In My Head by Jason Derulo *One Day by Trading Yesterday *She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5 *Teenage Dream by Katy Perry *When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne *I Will Be by Avril Lavigne *You Give Me Something by James Morrison *I Will Follow You Into The Dark by Death Cab for Cutie *Wait For You - Elliot Yamin *Firework - Katy Perry *New Classic by Selena Gomez ft. Drew Seeley\ *Bleeding Love - Leona Lewis *Kiss Me Thru The Phone by Soulja Boy *Stereo Love by Edward Maya ft. Vika Jigulina *If Your Gone by Matchbox20 Tandré Videos This is a list of videos from sites like Youtube and TheSlap. *Andre & Tori (Smile)="Smile" by Uncle Kracker *Tandre (Tori + Andre) Follow Me Down-Victorious="Follow Me Down" by 3Oh!3 *Tori Takes Requests #1 *I'll Never Be The Same ~ Tori/Andre *Things I'll Never Say -*Tandré* *Accidentally In Love {Multiple Pairings} *Hey Soul Sister - *Tandre* *Tori/Andre - Just Friends *Tori/Andre *Victorious* - Halo/Walking On Sunshine *Victorious Clip "Song2You" Official *Victorious Clip "André Sings" Official *Stay Beautiful - *Tandre* The Popular Tandré FanFictions Tandré Category On FanFiction.net *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5927654/1/Roses Roses by Trim59] *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5923139/1/You_Want_Us_To_Stage_What You Want Us To Stage What? by 506thpir] *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6577491/1/she_listens_like_spring_and_she_talks_like_june she listens like spring and talks like june by Lovely Amelie ] *''Fork in the Road by Multi-Shipper Girl'' Popular Tandré Shippers/Writers *Fresh-Highlighters Gallery Tandre Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Images of Andre Harris Category:Images of Tori Vega Category:Relationship Moments Category:Main Characters Category:Friendship Category:Relationships